


We’ll fix those broken pieces

by Accioscorp



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: I love the potter family, James loving his brother so much, Lily Luna being a sweetheart, Potter Family Feels, Potter brothers, james being the best older brother, james loves his family so much, lily being a daddy’s girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accioscorp/pseuds/Accioscorp
Summary: A little one shot about what James went through when his parents left to find his brother and the reunion that happened once they returned from Godrics Hollow and how he vowed to always protect his little brother.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter & Lily Luna Potter, James Sirius Potter & Lily Luna Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	We’ll fix those broken pieces

It felt like years since Harry and Ginny said goodbye as they headed off to Godrics Hollow with Ron, Hermione and Draco in the hope of finding Albus and Scorpius when really it had only been an hour. The potter household has been a mess the past three days since Albus and Scorpius had been kidnapped. James and Lily still had no idea who had kidnapped their brother. Their parents wouldn’t tell them. All they knew was they were being brought home, not for the first time from school. This time felt different though. 

Their parents had never left them. James and Lily were at home, joined by their grandmother, with no clue to what was happening. All they knew was that their parents were heading to Godrics Hollow. The fear was growing and growing within them. They just wanted to know what was going on and where their brother was. James had especially tried to find out since he was the oldest sibling, but both his mother and father refused to tell him anything. All he and Lily knew was that Albus and Scorpius were kidnapped by someone who is rumoured to be Voldemort’s child and that this person had killed a boy in Albus’ year. The only reason they knew that was because there was still at Hogwarts at the time and news travels fast in Hogwarts. Now they were at home, they knew nothing. They weren’t hearing the rumours and things just felt worse. They were alone with only their grandmother who was asleep due to how late it was. 

Their mother, father and brother were gone, and they had no idea where. Even if they wanted to go look for them, they couldn’t. Neither of them had ever felt this scared before. James was putting on a brave face for Lily’s sake. He knew she was terrified. So was he but he knew he had to stay strong for her. “Lily everything is going to be fine, trust me. Mam and Dad will be back soon and Albus will be with them. He’s ok, do you hear me?” James said hugging his little sister and rubbing her back to comfort her. “I’m scared Jamie, what if Al isn’t ok. What if he and Scorpius aren’t found, what if they can’t find him?” Lily said through sobs. Seeing his little sister so worked up and so scared for what is to come broke his heart. He had spent the past hour, curled up on Lily’s bed comforting her since their parents had left. Lily was now asleep, clinging on to her brother as like she couldn’t let go of the last remaining family member, she had present.

It was only now everything was hitting James. He hadn’t had any time to think about what was really going on due to the chaos. His little brother and his brother’s’ best friend were missing, kidnapped by a lunatic from what he could understand, and his parents had just left him and Lily to try save them, leaving them with no idea to when they would be coming back. He suddenly started to cry as everything came to light for him. He couldn’t try be the brave James Potter anymore. He was terrified. He let the tears flow, trying his best to keep his sobs to a minimum in hope he wouldn’t wake Lily. He was scared for Albus. He loved his little brother so much.

They didn’t have the best relationship these past few years and James never admitted it, but it broke him. He and Albus were so close growing up. Albus was like his shadow. They did everything together. They played together, ate together, even slept together because they never wanted to be apart. The older they both got, they more distant they became. Everything changed when Albus went to Hogwarts. They rarely talked in school. Even if James tried and he tried a lot, Albus was never in the mood for it. Being in different houses drove a divide between them and James hated it. Now that Albus was gone, it made James feel guilty. He wished he had done more to reach Albus, he wished the divide had never come between them, he wished Albus knew how much he cared for him. All the teasing, laughs and jokes that James would throw Albus’ way was never meant to hurt him. James would never intentionally hurt his brother, he loved him too much to ever do that. 

James still remembers that day, Albus’ first day at Hogwarts. Albus was so excited and so was James. He was finally getting to board the Hogwarts express with his little brother. James would never forget seeing that excitement, that light leave Albus’ eyes as the sorting hat shouted out that he was sorted into Slytherin. James had never felt so bad. The look on his little brother’s face broke his heart. Everything completely changed for him and Albus that day. He couldn’t help but let out a sob as everything flooded back into his mind. He missed his brother so much and just wished he was there, lying in the bed with them. Albus was out there somewhere and James couldn’t help him. He felt useless and heartbroken. His parents were now also out here, and James had no idea when or if they would be coming back anytime soon. He somehow fell asleep cuddling into Lily, tears still streaming down his face as he just kept praying to himself that he would wake up to his parents and his little brother being home safe when he woke up.

The next day was spent with James and Lily, sitting in the sitting room, waiting for their parents to hopefully arrive back. Lily had also spent the day questioning their poor grandmother about everything to see what she knew but Molly wasn’t letting anything spill. She had been amazing to them since she first came over. From comforting them both to trying to take their mind off everything, she was really trying her best. She knew they were both terrified about what was going on and hated seeing her grandkids so worked up and so upset. James decided to go out to the garden and practice some quidditch skills to try keep his mind from wandering to places it shouldn’t.

Quidditch was always an escape for James and he had used it more than once this year. With everything that had already happened with Albus this year, James had quite easily found what can take his mind off everything. While he was out flying, Lily was inside with Molly baking. James had been out flying for what felt like only thirty minutes whereas it had been two hours. The sun had started set but he really didn’t want to go back to sitting around, waiting and overthinking. He was just about to start another drill when Lily came running out of the house screaming his name. He almost fell off his broom with the fright he got. He turned to face her to see what she wanted when she shouted up to him 

“They’re back. Mum, Dad and Albus”.

James felt like his heart skipped a beat when he heard those words. He flew down to the ground almost jumping off his broom and throwing it aside. He ran inside as fast as his feet could carry him, grabbing Lily’s hand as he passed her, bringing her along. They both ran into the sitting room to be met with their mum sitting on the couch with Albus and their dad talking to Molly near the window. James didn’t know what to say or do. Lily on the other hand had already ran up to their dad, jumped into his arms and was looking like she wasn’t letting go anytime soon. James awkwardly made his way towards his mum and his little brother. 

When Albus came into view James was quite taken back. He looked terrible to put it simply. His eyes were bloodshot with huge bags under them which made him look like he hadn’t slept in days. His hair was all over place, more than normal. His clothes were dirty and torn like he had been through hell and back. Albus looked broken and that broke James’ heart. Seeing his little brother look so sad, so tired and so scared almost was horrible. He didn’t know what to expect when Albus arrived home, but this wasn’t it. Thoughts ran through James’ mind to what had exactly happened the previous night, but he knew now wasn’t the time to ask questions.

He cleared his throat as a way of letting his mum and Albus know he was there. They both turned around and his mum and Albus scooted over on the couch to let him sit beside him. No words were spoken. On Albus side he just didn’t want to talk and on James’ side, he had no idea what to say. Albus took his gaze from his hands and looked James in the eye for the first time. James could feel the tears building up in his eyes. Seeing his brother look at him, so vulnerable and scarred broke him. He held the tears back for Albus’ sake and just grabbed him into a hug. 

James didn’t know what he was doing since he and Albus didn’t hug but he didn’t care. Having his brother back and in his arms felt amazing. He didn’t need to know where he went or what happened. He didn’t need to know anything yet. Just having his brother in his embrace was enough. Albus almost immediately started hugging James back, something he never did. James was quite surprised but never questioned it, it was obvious it’s what Albus needed and what James needed. James could feel the silent sobs of Albus against him and pulled him in tighter to let him know he was there while also trying to fight the tears back that were threatening to fall from his own eyes. He needed to be brave and strong for Albus’ sake. 

They both sat there for god knows how long just hugging. They had no idea what was going on around them and they didn’t care. Eventually a little head poked their way in under James’ arm and joined in on the hug. Lily had perched herself in between her two brothers and was joining in on the hug. The three Potter siblings sat hugging, almost protecting the youngest brother from everything around him and showing him the love that had been absent from their relationship for so long. James never wanted to lose Albus again, not after everything they had all been through.

James finally felt that he had his brother back even if he was a little broken but from that moment James vowed to protect Albus and help him fix himself from whatever horror he had just experienced. He vowed he would be there every step of the way of Albus’ journey of fixing his broken pieces.


End file.
